Ich liebe dich
by black2fog
Summary: When the world championship of a capella is over, there is an afterparty. Beca is drinking too much and suddenly bumps into Kommissar...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The Afterparty is very energetic. Although some of the a capella groups wish they would have been better in the world championship, they are enjoying their last night in Kopenhagen.  
The dancefloor is very crouded, the air has a slight smell of alcohol and the bass of the music is so strong that your whole body is vibrating.

Beca is sitting next to the bar and sipping her vodka, when Chloe suddenly arrives next to her.

„Heeeey" she squeals. Beca looks up at her and realises that her friend is quite drunk „Do you wanna dance?" The redhead asks enthusiastically while she's gesticulating to the dance floor. Without waiting for an answer she pulls Beca into the crowd.

While they were walking through the people Beca sees the tall blonde girl: Kommissar dances with her fellow group members on the other end of the dance floor.  
The Bella Captain inspects the German girl. Her beautiful body is complimented by a tight black dress, her hair is pulled up in a high ponytail and she wears a black eyeshadow and blood red lipstick. Beca can't stop staring at her. _This girl looks so stunning,_ she thinks. _Stop, No! What is wrong with me? I have a boyfriend and I really love him! Or do I?_

She is pulled out of her thoughts when Chloe comes to a stop. The other Bellas are dancing right next to them and are just as drunk as Chloe.

Beca dances along with them but after some time her vodka glass is empty. She makes her way to the bar to get another.

While ordering her drink she looks around in the crowd but can't figure out her friends anymore.  
 _God, I hate parties! Why did I even go here? There are so many people and I can't see anybody I know. At least there is enough alcohol!  
_ The girl drinks the whole glass of vodka in some gulps and tries to walk back through the crowd and find her friends.  
Suddenly she bumps into another person and mumbles a „Sorry" just to realise who she just rammed in. The tall blonde was incredibly hot while she looks down at Beca with a seductive smile. It was Kommissar. „Meine kleine Maus, was für eine Überraschung! (My little mouse, what a surprise) Congratulations for your win. Seems like the Bellas are not as bad as I thought" The girl says. „I told you we would crush it." Beca answers proudly. Kommissar just smiles.  
The brunette realises how low the blonde woman's neckline is cut and can't help but stare at it.  
„Do you like what you see?" Kommissar asks seductively. Beca shakes her head and realises how the alcohol is bumping through her veins. Beca is drunk. „Absolutely" she answers softly.

 _Fuck, why do I always compliment her?! It's as if I were in love with that girl!... Maybe I am?  
But I have a boyfriend, I can't be in love with someone else... And she's a girl... Am I bisexual?_

Kommissar grins down to the brunette who is still in thoughts. She pulls her little Maus closer just to make the girl even more flustered than she was before.

Beca relaxes a little when Kommissar starts to dance and makes the smaller girl swing along with her. The music is vibrant now yet fast.  
Now the Bella tries to avoid looking at Komissar and her chest but the German girl doesn't make this task easy for her. Both girls are too drunk to realise that they are getting closer and closer to each other until their bodies are touching. Maybe it is because of the alcohol that Beca can't help but start to hold the other girls hips and grinding into her. The German starts to grin again and touches Beca's hips until her hands wander to the smaller girls butt. Beca winces, surprised at the action but suppresses a moan when Kommissar starts to squeeze her ass. Kommissar enjoys to see what effect she has on her little Maus.  
Their faces have gotten closer which is just possible because Beca is wearing high heels. Their lips are just centimetres apart now. „What are you waiting for, little Maus?" Kommissar asks. Beca knows exactly what the taller woman wants her to do but is too perplexed by the question to do anything.

„Okay, then I do" the other girl purrs with her German accent and presses her blood red lips on the younger girl's without hesitating. Beca's eyes widen, her heart is hammering in her chest and the adrenaline is rushing through her body. Her mind stops functioning and she pulls Kommissar closer to her, now kissing the German girl back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
**

 _Previously:  
„Okay, then I do" the other girl purrs with her German accent and presses her blood red lips on the younger girl's without hesitating. Beca's eyes widen, her heart is hammering in her chest and the adrenaline is rushing through her body. Her mind stops functioning and she pulls Kommissar closer to her, now kissing the German girl back._

The kiss is slowly, passionately and, to Beca's surprise, lovingly.  
Kommissars arms are resting on the other girls hips while Beca's are slung around the blonde's neck. They are so close that they can feel each others body.  
Kommissar licks Beca's lower lip to ask for entrance. The smaller girl, of course grants it and parts her lips immediately. They explore each others mouths, slowly.  
Both girls' minds are shut down, driven by adrenaline, alcohol and arousal.  
They forget where they are and that there are people around them, just feeling each others body. They are in their own world.  
Kommissar starts to squeeze Beca's butt to tease her additionally and, like the German has already expected, it works. The smaller girl moans softly into the blonde's mouth.  
 _I never want this to stop_ , the Bella member thinks. _I never felt something this overwhelming! The way she tastes, the way she feels, the way her tongue moves in slight domination. It's...amazing. I never want this to end._  
But eventually it has to. Slowly coming to a stop and leaning their foreheads together they breathe heavily.  
There is some of Kommissar's lipstick smeared on Beca's mouth which the German removes softly with her thumb. „Let's go somewhere else." she says and adds winking „Somewhere more private."  
Beca becomes nervous when the German said these words. She has never done things like that with a girl. She has never kissed a girl like this and she certainly has never had sex with a girl... but she's too aroused and drunk to say „No" so she lets Kommissar take her hand and guide her out of the crowd.

 _Oh my god, what am I doing? What about Jesse? What if he saw us kissing? What if he can see us going away now?  
Beca _scans the dancefloor in the hope that Jesse already left the party but then she can see him standing next to the bar and watching the two of them with a sad expression on his face. They look into each others eyes. Beca's heart skips a beat.  
 _I could stop all of this right now. Act as if we kissed just for fun or because I lost a bet or something.. I can decide now wether I betray my boyfriend with this beautiful woman I surely will never see again after this night or to stop it immediately and have an awesome relationship with Jesse. But is it awesome? I like this boy a lot but do I love him?  
_ And Beca makes a decision by breaking the eye contact to Jesse and letting Kommissar guide her away from the party.

But for Jesse it feels as if she had hit him in the face...  
Is his girlfriend really betraying him... with another girl? He has to confess that the member of Das Sound Machine is really hot and he has already realized that Beca was nervous when DSM was near them but he never thought Beca would be nervous because she is into this woman.

„There's my hotel room" Kommissar says and points at a very high and luxurious looking building. Beca is impressed. _How much money does Das Sound Machine have?  
_ She takes the blonde's hand and walks faster, pulling the other girl with her.  
They arrive there and step into the lift.  
„Oh my little Maus, you really can't wait. Hurrying as if you knew I have cheese in my fridge." the German teases

Beca tries to ignore the comment but Kommissar won't let her: „Or have you already smelt it? I've heard mouses have good noses." she states and grins seductively down at Beca.  
The brunette doesn't know what to answer and is pretty sure that, if she tried to answer the older girl, she would say something stupid or embarassing again. She just doesn't want to give Kommissar fuel to tease her even more.  
So instead she presses the German against the wall and kisses her roughly to stop her from talking. _At least I have a little control about her now,_ Beca thinks and grins into the kiss which the DSM member of course realizes.  
When the lift arrives at the fifth floor they separate from each other and Kommissar leads Beca to her room.  
As soon as they are inside they can't control their arousal anymore. Now it's the Kommissar's turn to push the smaller girl against the door while pressing her own body against her.  
„Who's now in control?" she asks seductively. „Denkst du wirklich, du könntest mich kontrollieren? (Do you really think you could control me?)" the German says and without warning she grabs Beca's hips and pushes her gently but still forcefully onto the bed.  
 _Did she read my thoughts?_  
Now straddling the smaller girl, she whispers into her ear: "Wenn du eine brave kleine Maus bist, kann ich dich belohnen. (If you are a good little mouse, I can reward you.)"  
„I have absolutely no idea what you are telling me but I can surely say that it sounds so fucking hot when you speak German!" Beca says and blushes not believing that she really said that out loud. Kommissar grins down at her and lowers her lips until they meet Beca's.  
While kissing the brunette, Kommissar pulls her shirt over her head and throws it onto the floor. She inspects the girl under her. _And she tells me I were flawless?,_ the blonde thinks.  
Now her lips start to wander down Beca's jawline to her neck where she gently bites in the brunette's flesh until there is a red mark left.  
The smaller girl moans and curses softly.  
Kommissar slowly kisses a line down to Beca's breasts. She opens the girl's black bra and throws it next to the shirt to have full access to the other girl's chest.  
The Barden Bella moans when the blonde starts licking, sucking and gently biting her left nipple while massaging the other breast. After a little while Kommissar gives the right boob the same treatment of licks and bites.  
The German continues the line of kisses down her stomach while opening Beca's pants and pulling it over her legs with the smaller girl's help.  
Kommissar can't supress a grin when she sees Beca's black panties. „Completely in black" she murmurs and with that she rips the brunette's undergarment open which makes the Bella wince surprised.  
The taller woman starts to tenderly bite Beca's hipbone while caressing her inner thigh. The Bella's fingers curl to a fist trying to stay silent which she fails to do when Kommissar starts biting her inner thigh right up to the girl's center while massaging her breasts.  
The blonde starts slowly licking Beca's clit feeling the moisture rise inside her little Maus' core. The brunette's hands claw into the white bed sheets, almost ripping it while trying not to scream out in pleasure. The DSM member realizes Beca's efforts and stops for a second. „Unterdrücke es nicht, darling. (Don't suppress it, darling) " she purrs with her deep and sultry voice. Although Beca doesn't understand what exactly the German says she thinks to know what the older woman means which is proved when Beca cries out in pleasure as Kommissar continues licking and additionally shoving two fingers inside her.  
„Faster" the brunette beggs and the older woman does as her little Maus says:  
Pumping now three fingers inside the girl and sucking her clit harder.  
She can feel that the Bella is close to climaxing. Adding a forth finger finally drives Beca over the edge.  
The younger girl comes harder than she ever did. She moans, curses and screams loudly.  
After some moments she calms down and tries to catch her breath.

„I love you." she murmurs into Kommissar's ear as the DSM member lies down next to her. _Fuck... What did I just say? Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck! She'll think I'm a crazy weirdo. Who says „I love you" right after having sex with a person you don't really know? That's so stupid, I'm so stupid!  
_ Kommissar's eyes widen. She stays silent not knowing what to say to the younger girl. _  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _Previously_ ** _  
_** _„I love you." she murmurs into Kommissar's ear as the DSM member lies down next to her. Fuck... What did I just say? Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck! She'll think I'm a crazy weirdo. Who says „I love you" right after having sex with a person you don't really know? That's so stupid, I'm so stupid!  
Kommissar's eyes widen. She stays silent not knowing what to say to the younger girl._

Beca turns around in the bed feeling hurt and hating herself for saying such a thing.  
She can feel the burning in her eyes and shuts them tight so she won't start crying.  
They both stay silent for a while and shift in the bed uncomfortably. Eventually they fall asleep.  
 _  
She kisses me and tells me that she loves me.  
She sleeps next to me.  
We run to the plane.  
She tells me good bye with tears in her eyes.  
She dissappears.  
I am alone.  
There is nothing._

In the next morning Beca wakes up from the sound of plates clinking together.  
 _What an awful dream_ , she thinks.  
The brunette moves a little to sit up and realizes that she has the worst headache of her life.  
The Bella touches her forehead with cold fingers which cures the pain at least a little bit.  
Kommissar hears Beca's groaning and goes to look if the girl is okay.  
When the German steps into the bedroom she has a very good sight at the brunette's naked body.  
 _She looks so cute in the morning with her messy hair and slightly swollen eyes_ , the Das Sound Machine member thinks  
Beca realizes that she isn't alone anymore and lifts her head.  
The gorgeous woman is standing there only wearing a black bathrobe and slippers.  
Her hair is falling losely onto her shoulders and a sweet scent fills the room.  
Beca can't stop herself from saying: „You look like an angel and you smell deliciously like cherries!" _  
_„Thanks" the taller girl answers and smiles amused down at the Bella's body.  
Beca also looks down herself and realizes that she's still naked and immediately wraps herself in some sheets. The brunette blushes until she's red like a tomato.  
„Sweet little Maus, what are you hiding from me? It's not like I haven't seen you naked yet" she states winking and looking deep into the brunette's eyes. Beca melts at this sight but can't help and stare into the other girl's eyes as well.  
 _I have never realized how beautiful her eyes are... As deep as the ocean and this dark blue... I can't even describe what it looks like. She is just so perfect.  
_ „Your eyes are as beautiful as as a nightingale singing in the darkness under a clear sky!" she says without thinking about it.  
Kommissar looks away. It _'s quite cute when she is babbling around like this but I don't want her to realize that I think so. She maybe said that she loved me but it doesn't count when it's after having sex...right?_ , the blonde thinks.  
Trying to change the topic, the tall woman says: „Let's eat breakfast, I've ordered you pancakes from the room service, is that okay? I've realized that Americans love to eat such things."  
„Yes." Beca says sadly because the blonde didn't react the way she wanted her to.  
Her sad tone pierces into the German's heart like a hot knife.  
The Bella member gets dressed and thinks about the current situation with the DSM member.  
 _I have to stop complimenting her. I make a fool out of myself. Not that I haven't already done that... I mean... I told her that I love her. What the fuck?! But she didn't answer anything... Maybe she was already asleep and didn't hear it?  
Bullshit! I know that she heard it but I guess for her all of this was just sheer pleasure. She doesn't love me and that's it._  
The tears sting in Beca's eyes again so she presses her eyelids together tightly.  
„Are you okay?" Kommissar asks worried. „Yes, I just have a headache" the smaller girl lies.  
 _I don't believe her_ , the tall woman thinks while she keeps looking at the smaller girl, _I could see her wet eyes before she closed them.. But what can I do? I can't say wether I love her or not... Of course there is some attraction but is it love? My mum has always told me that you know when you are in love by the way your body and mind reacts when you are around your crush:  
Rapid heartbeat, tingling feeling in the stomach, always wanting to be with that person, forgetting what happens around you when you look at them... Maybe I love her. I guess I should just talk to her.  
_They sit down and start eating.  
„Beca..." Kommissar starts carefully. „Yes?" the brunette says and looks up with concern in her beautiful brown eyes.  
„What you said yesterday... right after we..." the blonde tries to begin with the conversation. „Yes,uh... that was nothing" Beca interrupts fast. „I was just drunk so never mind." The brunette looks away again and Kommissar would swear that she sees a tear rolling down the other girl's cheek. It hurts as if there was a firestorm roaring in the German girl's stomach.  
 _What else did her mother tell her about love? The other person's happiness is your happiness, the other person's sadness is also yours..  
_ They eat in silence for some minutes until Beca says: „May I ask you something?"  
„Of course." The German answers.  
„What is your real name?"  
Kommissar stops in her tracks and looks in the younger girl's eyes.  
„Why do you want to know?"  
„I don't know... I would just like to know who messes with my sexuality" the brunette explains.  
 _Fuck! I really can't hold my tongue in check!_ Kommissar grins at her.  
„My name is Viktoria." she says softly with her accented voice  
„Viktoria... That's a beautiful name." Beca says and smiles lovingly.  
 _Viktoria... It feels like melting dark chocolate when I say it.  
I don't know why but that name fits her perfectly. It has something harsh and sexy just like she is. And the way she pronounces her name makes me want to..._  
„So... I have to pack the rest of my stuff. We have to be punctually at the airport.."  
 _She wants me to go._  
After some moments Beca says: „Well, I think I should go back to our hotel. I bet the others are worried about me."  
Kommissar nodds and follows the brunette to the door.  
When Beca is about to leave she suddenly turns around to the blonde. „Will we see each other again?" she asks fast.  
„I don't know" the blonde answers looking at the brunette with sad eyes.  
„Here you have my number. Just call or text me...if you want to" Beca says giving the DSM member a small piece of paper with hand written numbers that she still had in her pocket.  
„I will." Kommissar says and smiles.  
Beca looks into the blonde's eyes for one last time.  
 _I never want to forget that color! I have to keep the memory of it, in the hope, that I can see it again.  
_ „Good bye."The brunette turns and goes to the lift. She presses the button, hoping that the lift would arrive fast so she can go back to the Bellas and tell Chloe what happened.  
 _The redhead is the only one who would understand me right now..._  
But someone lays their hand on her shoulder. When Beca turns around she sees the tall beauty standing behind her. Kommissar leans down and kisses the smaller girl tenderly.  
Beca's heart pumps against her ribcage and her chest fills with pleasant warmth.  
„I will come back. Soon." the German whispers.  
And with that she goes back to her room leaving Beca alone and confused.  
She steps into the lift and presses the button to get downstairs.  
 _What was that supposed to mean? Maybe I was wrong and Viktoria likes me...  
Or she just likes messing with people. Damn, what should I do?  
I guess I just talk to Chloe when I arrive at our hotel. I'm sure she knows what to do._  
She goes out of the hotel and blinks at the sudden brightness. To her surprise it's quite sunny outside. Most of the time the weather in Kopenhagen is rainy or at least cloudy but now she can see the blue sky and feel the warm sun on her skin. This lifts the girl's mood a little bit.  
Beca starts jogging over the street and in the direction of the Barden Bella's hotel.  
When she arrives there Chloe is already waiting: „Beca, where the fuck have you been?" she asks angrily. „We have to hurry so we won't miss our plane!"  
„Am on my way." the brunette says and rushes upstairs to pack her stuff which doesn't take long since she has never really unpacked the suitcase.

The plane has started now and the girls prepare for a long flight.  
Chloe sits next to Beca and looks at her friend wondering.  
„Beca... Where were you last night?" she asks.  
„Well..um.. I was.. just... I slept in my room but went outside to jog because I couldn't sleep anymore this morning." Beca tries to lie but of course Chloe realizes instantly.  
„Then tell me why you smell like a cherry pie" She says while wrinkling her nose.  
The brunette sighs: „Okay... I was with Viktoria last night..." Chloe looks at her confused and asks „Who is Viktoria?"  
„Viktoria is Kommissar's real name." the small girl states. They sit in silence for a moment until Chloe asks: „You have not slept with her, did you?"  
Beca can hear the warning in her friend's voice which means: _Don't lie to me!_ so she decides to tell her the truth: „Yes I did." She feels how her eyes get wet when thinking about this morning with Viktoria.  
The redhead realizes and hugs her best friend tightly.  
Beca can't hold her tears back anymore and starts sobbing. Chloe caresses her back to calm her fellow Bella member down and holds her until there are no tears left in Beca's eyes. The small girl starts to tell the redhead everything about the way Viktoria always teased her, the dancing and kissing and that Jesse saw them leave the afterparty.  
Chloe interrupts her: „Jesse saw you both? Oh Beca, the poor boy! You should talk to him right when we arrive at Barden University."  
„Yes, I know I'm a total asshole for doing that to him but.. you know... I... I think I like Viktoria."  
Her friend stares at her with big eyes. „You...like her? Like really really like her?"  
„Yes." Beca says carefully. „And I think I'm going to break up with Jesse. He has not deserved something like this" she adds.  
Chloe still looks at her confused. „Well, I hope you are sure what you are doing but remember: No matter what happens, I will be there for you." And now she grins at her.  
„Why are you looking at me like that?"  
„How was it?" the girl grins even more.  
„I'm not going to tell you about that!" Beca says and realizes that she has to suppress a smile when she thinks about last night.  
Chloe beggs her to tell but the brunette stays stubborn.  
After a while they both slowly fall asleep.

At Barden University Beca walks straight to her dorm room and lies down into her bed. In some weeks most of the Bellas will graduate and she already knows how much she is going to miss these idiots... her idiots.  
Now the brunette is really grateful that Chloe pulled her shower curtain aside years ago although it sounds really weird. Without that she wouldn't be a Bella and, most important, she would not have such awesome friends.  
Beca looks at her phone hoping that she got a message from a certain German girl but there is nothing.  
She tries to push the thought away that Viktoria has already arrived and could have written her if she wanted.  
 _I have to give her some time. She will text me soon, I'm sure about that._  
The small brunette stands up from the bed and walks over to Chloe's room since the girls have planned a big campus party to celebrate their triumph and there is a lot of preparation left to do. She almost forgot that they won the world championship because of all the things that happened since the afterparty.

Later at 10 pm the Barden Bellas make their way to the huge lawn where the party is going to take place. They prepare everything and later the Treblemakers join and help them. Beca feels weird being around Jesse without talking to him like they used to just some days ago. So the girl decides to take the first step of the conversation they eventually have to make. She goes to Jesse and asks nervously: „Can we talk?"  
„Yes." he answers. _  
How the hell should I explain everything without hurting him?_  
Beca leads him away from the party preparations to the place where they once sat and watched movies. _We had a really nice time together,_ she thinks.  
What surprises Beca is that she doesn't feel nervous anymore.  
 _I know what I want. Although it is awful that I had to hurt Jesse to find out but I know this is the right decision._  
„Sooo" she starts „I know that you saw me and Viktoria go away from this party and I guess you know what we did." There is a small pause.  
 _Viktoria... just the way she says the name of that bitch,_ Jesse thinks bitterly.  
„What I want to tell you is that... I like this girl really much and I am not sure if our relationship can still work after what happened."  
„I understand." Jesse says simply.  
„Is that everything you can say in this situation?" Beca asks almost a little bit angry.  
„Well Beca, I love you very much and I don't want to lose you but I know that it's senseless to argue with you about that. Once you made a decision you stick with it and won't change your mind. You are just too stubborn for that and I just want you to be happy... even if it's not me who makes you happy."  
Beca can't help but stare at him for a few seconds. That is not the reaction she expected. The Bella member finally says: „I really hope we can be friends again. Maybe not in the next few weeks 'cause I think it's better if we break the contact for a while just so you can arrange your thoughts and so on... But maybe later..."  
Jesse interrupts his exgirlfriend: „Beca, don't make it complicated. I'm hurt, yes but I'm okay with it and I can hold my thoughts in check so don't worry. We stay friends."  
He smiles at her.  
„Okay." Beca says and they hug each other as a sign of a future friendship.

 **Author's Note:  
Weeell, at first I want to say: Thank you all for your kind reviews and good ideas for the next few chapters!**  
 **This is the first fanfiction I ever wrote and I didn't expect that this many people would like it :)**  
 **I hope there are not too many mistakes! English is not my native language ^^**  
 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter though it's not mainly about Beca and Kommissar.**  
 **Liebe Grüße**  
 **\- A**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 _Previously_ **  
** _„...I j_ _ust want you to be happy... even if it's not me who makes you happy."  
Beca can't help but stare at him for a few seconds. That is not the reaction she expected. The Bella member finally says: „I really hope we can be friends again. Maybe not in the next few weeks 'cause I think it's better if we break the contact for a while just so you can arrange your thoughts and so on... But maybe later..."  
Jesse interrupts his exgirlfriend: „Beca, don't make it complicated. I'm hurt, yes but I'm okay with it and I can hold my thoughts in check so don't worry. We stay friends."  
He smiles at her.  
„Okay." Beca says and they hug each other as a sign of a future friendship._

Meanwhile Kommissar has landed in Berlin and is on her way home.  
She tells the taxi driver where to take her and leans back in the seat. The blonde plugs her headphones into her Ipod and looks out of the window while she listens to music.  
The people on the sidewalk seem to be so close but still too far away. Usually when the tall girl arrives in Berlin after a long journey it feels like she is finally home again but not this time. Everything around her seems so strange. She got used to the English language while she was in America so it feels hard for her to speak German now.  
Even Pieter has realized that something is wrong with her:  
The woman refused to speak German with her fellow Das Sound Machine members and was a lot stricter when it's about training their choreography. Although DSM has just participated in the world championship of a capella they already have to perform in a theater in one week on saturday.  
Pieter is worried and Kommissar knows that but there is no reason to worry about her. She is old enough to take care of herself.  
In the end the German will tell Pieter what happened that night when she just dissappeared from the afterparty but now is not the right time to do that.  
This boy is her best friend and the only one who knows absolutely everything about her but usually it takes a little time until Kommissar opens up again even though the two are friends for a really long time.  
They know each other since kindergarden and became friends in elementary school. Pieter even had a crush on the blonde in 7th grade and she still enjoys to tease him with that.  
What the German woman really likes about her friend is that he often helps her to talk to him by starting the conversation when he notices that something is wrong but this time the blonde stays stubborn.  
 _It's better to find out what I feel by myself before I tell anybody._  
„So, wir sind da. Das macht dann 18,50€ (So we are there. That's 18,50€.)" the taxi driver said. Kommissar searches in her bag for the money and hands the man a 20€ bill. „Behalten sie den Rest. (Keep the rest.)" she says, takes her handbag, steps out of the beige car and takes her black suitcase out of the trunk.  
 _How weird it sounds to speak German again.  
_ She looks at the house she has lived in for years. It has a bright blue color and a big wooden door with a silver doorhandle in which the blonde pushes her key, turns it around and steps inside.  
Inside the house it is quite cold which is typical for old German buildings. She goes up the stairs while carrying her bag and the huge suitcase. Luckily she is very strong because of all the training of Das Sound Machine so it is not a big deal for the woman.  
She unlocks her door and goes inside.  
Everything looks like it did when she left to go to America. The furniture, her decoration.. All of that is familiar to her but it still doesn't fell like home.  
 _I just wasn't here for a long time. I will accustom to all of this again,_ the woman thinks.  
She takes a look into her fridge and in the cupboards to find something to eat for dinner but when the German finds small package of cheese she starts smiling but feels even more empty than before.  
 _I kind of miss this little girl.  
_ Kommissar goes directly into her bed after changing her clothes. _There is no sense in making myself food when I feel depressive_ , she thinks, closes her eyes and falls into a dreamless sleep.

Kommissar wakes up at seven o'clock, as always. She gets dressed and goes to the nearest cafe to buy herself two cups of coffee to go. When she accidently orders the beverages in English the waiter looks at her confused and then tries to tell her that he only speaks German.  
The blonde stares him down until he goes to the next table, shaking, and turns around to go home. While she walks across the street she pulls out her phone and calls Pieter.  
„Kommissar? Warum rufst du mich so früh an? Wir haben heute den Tag frei oder hast du das vergessen? (Why do you call me that early? We have a day off or did you forget that?)"  
The woman stays silent, knowing that Pieter will understand her silent message.  
„Soll ich jetzt gleich zu dir kommen oder habe ich wenigstens fünf Minuten Zeit um mich anzuziehen? (Should I come over now or do I have at least five minutes to get dressed?)"  
„Komm vorbei, sobald du kannst. (Come over as soon as you can.)" the blonde answers.

When Pieter arrives Kommissar sits on the couch and watches TV.  
She turns it silent and tells him everything about her and Beca's one night stand, how she is not sure if she loves the girl, the way she doesn't feel comfortable in Germany anymore and how she wants to go back to Georgia where the Barden University is located.  
Her best friend listens to her quietly.  
„Well. You can only find out if you love her or not when you talk to her and tell her about this. The troll can maybe help you and if you are not comfortable here then go back there. Visit her. It won't help you to stay here when you know that you actually belong elsewhere." Pieter tells her in English since he realizes how it comforts the woman.  
„You really think so?" The blonde asks.  
„Yes, why not? I had similar feelings when I was separated from my girlfriend while we were in America. I just wanted to go back, no matter what, and now that I am with her again I feel a lot better. Do the same, it can't harm you... Though I would ask you to stay here for at least one week until we perform in the theater." the brown haired boy explains.  
Kommissar smiles and hugs him. „Thanks." she simply says. „I guess I have to book a flight now."

After performing „Fire meet Gasoline" by Sia for a stage play about two people in love which reminds Kommissar terribly about Beca and herself she hurries home to get her luggage and runs to the airport.  
The flight takes almost twelve hours so the German places a pillow between herself and the seat, cuddles into it and listens to music.  
She can't sleep the whole flight so when the plane arrives in Atlanta the woman feels tired like she never did. The blonde takes a taxi to get to the hotel she booked near Barden University. When she arrives in her suite she calls the room service to order two black coffee.  
As soon as a waiter brings the beverages to her she immediately gulps them down and waits until it is 8 am.  
Kommissar pulls her blond hair up in a high ponytail and puts on some make up to hide the dark circles under her eyes.  
When she finally steps out of the hotel the woman immediately feels the depressed that feeling she had all week declining. _All the people, the buildings, even the smell is different here._ The German breaths in the air and smiles. _This is what home is supposed to feel like._  
On the way to the university the woman gets a little bit nervous.  
 _What if Beca doesn't like me anymore? Does she even want to see me?,_ she thinks fearfully.  
When the tall woman arrives at the university she takes a look at the building and feels overwhelmed by it's height. She goes inside.  
There is a counter right after the entrance with a sign which says: _Information.  
_ A woman is sitting behind it and watches the blonde. „Can I help you?" she asks after some moments. „Ah yes." Kommissar starts. „I'd like to visit Beca Mitchell. Can you tell me in which room she lives?"  
The woman types something in her computer and then says: „She is in room 214. You have to go up the stairs there and then turn left until you are almost at the end of the corridor. Then there is the door to her room. You can't miss it."  
„Okay, thank you" The German says and starts jogging up the stairs.  
When the tall woman arrives at room 214 she tries to calm herself down. Her heart is pumping against her ribcage because she is so excited to see her little Maus again.  
After some minutes of thinking about what she should say to the other girl she knocks at door and waits.  
A very sleepy looking Beca opens it and asks angrily: „Whyat the fuck is wrong with you? It is sunday! Do you know what time..."  
The brunette immediately stops talking when she sees who is standing in front of her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 _Previously:_ _  
When the tall woman arrives at room 214 she tries to calm herself down. Her heart is pumping against her ribcage because she is so excited to see her little Maus again.  
After some minutes of thinking about what she should say to the other girl she knocks at door and waits.  
A very sleepy looking Beca opens it and asks angrily: „What the fuck is wrong with you? It is sunday! Do you know what time..."  
The brunette immediately stops talking when she sees who is standing in front of her._

After not hearing any sign from the woman she loves for more than one week and now seeing her standing there makes her almost faint. She tumbles a little but manages to stand.  
„Are you okay?" the German asks.  
„What are you doing here?"  
„I couldn't stay in Germany. I felt uncomfortable. I... wanted to come home." the blonde explains.  
„And you are now?" the smaller girl asks unsure of how to react.  
 _How I have missed my little Maus...,_ the blonde thinks and says smiling: „Yes, I am."  
Beca looks up in the taller woman's eyes. _They still have this beautiful dark blue color. I thought I could never see them again. They are cold as ice but behind the frozen water is a soul. A beautiful, caring and loving soul. I can see it, even feel it. There is so much more to this woman than she shows.  
_ „Come in first, I'm going to get dressed and then we eat breakfast?" the brunette asks.  
„Okay" Kommissar says still smiling and steps into Beca's dorm room.  
It's not very tidy inside. There are some clothes laying on the floor and the desk is full of sheets and pens.  
The German hears some quiet music which must come from Beca's laptop. There are huge headphone plugged inside. She looks at the computer to find out which song Beca listened to while sleeping but the screen is black. She unplugs the headphones so the music is played out loud.

 _Was ist die Sonne ohne dein Licht?  
Was ist ein Bild ohne dein Gesicht?  
Ich hab das Leben verflucht, allein zu leben versucht.  
Doch es geht nicht!  
(What is the sun without your light?  
What is a picture without your face?  
I have cursed life, tried to life alone  
but it doesn't work)_

The German gasps. This is the song Das Sound Machine sang years ago. Beca steps out of the bathroom to see why her favorite song is playing.  
She looks at Kommissar who stands in front of her laptop listening to the lyrics. When the blonde woman realizes that Beca is in the room again she asks: „Why do you listen to German songs?"  
Beca stays silent and looks at her feet but eventually says: „I found a youtube clip where Das Sound Machine is singing the song and...I liked it."  
The taller woman steps closer to Beca and touches her cheek. „Are you ashamed?" she asks a little amused.  
„A little bit, yes." The Bella answers.  
„You shouldn't be, darling. But... Do you even understand the lyrics?"  
„No." the smaller woman says.  
„It's a quite sad song. The singer seems to miss the woman he loves very much.  
This part.." she points at the laptop „...means: Without you I can't be free, Without you I can't be endlessly high. Without you I'm alone."  
Beca listens attentively to Kommissar's translation of the whole song.  
When the music slowly vanishes Beca simply stares at the other woman.  
„I didn't know it has such beautiful lyrics."  
„Now you do." the taller woman says and smiles.  
 _It seems like the song perfectly matched my feelings. I listened to it almost every minute since Viktoria was not around anymore. I sat in a prison which was my own skin. I was mean to everybody, felt empty like I never did before. I told no one what was wrong with me, not even Chloe. The simple fact of maybe never seeing Viktoria again was unbearable. Although she told me that she would come back I kind of lost my hope after she never called or texted me since she was gone. When she stood at my door this morning she unlocked my prison door so I could step out into freedom again._  
„So, let's go and have breakfast now?" Beca asks and takes her purse.

Later in the Diner the two girls talk about so many things but not what both of them really want to talk about so Beca tries to start: „You know... I like you a lot and what I said the other night... I didn't say it because I was drunk. I said it because it is the truth."  
 _Finally! I told her what I feel!  
_ There is a small pause. Both girls look into each other's eyes. Brown meets blue.  
„I understand." the German simply says.  
 _What? Nothing else? This is really everything she can say after I told her that I love her?,_ Beca thinks and tries hard not to cry but one tear slips and runs down her cheek. The Bella leader tries to hide it by wiping it away but the blonde saw it.  
Suddenly the German's phone rings so she excuses herself and walks out of the Diner.  
„Hi Pieter" she says into the speaker after she looked at the screen.  
„Hey Kommissar! How was your flight?" she hears her best friend ask.  
„Quite good... Pieter.. You must help me with something. How can I realize if I like Beca or not? She just told me that she loved me and I almost paniced. Help me, please!" The blonde begged.  
„Calm down first... Nothing is lost by now, okay? The best trick to find out if you love somebody is to simply kiss them. If you love that person you will realize. Oh, I have to hang up, Karoline just came home. I'll call you again later. Bye!"  
Kommissar takes the phone down...  
 _What does he mean with „You will realize."?  
_ The German goes back into the Diner and sits down. The other girl still looks sad but manages to hide the feeling from the other woman... at least a little bit.  
 _I finally have to find out how I feel. I can't always avoid to answer her unspoken question,_ the blonde thinks.  
Beca sighs. „Let's just go back to my dorm room."  
Kommissar nods and shoves a 30$ bill onto the table.

When they arrive at room 214 the brunette asks: „Do you want to listen to some music?"  
„Yes, I'd love to!" the taller woman says.  
Beca gesticulates to her laptop. „You can choose a song. I'm open for everything." She smiles at the blonde.  
Kommissar searches through the albums until she finds one and plays it.  
„Hey, I love that song!" Beca shirps when she hears „Fire Meet Gasoline" blarring out of the boxes.  
„We just sang it yesterday in a theater in Berlin. It's a really beautiful song."  
Beca lays down into her bed and listens to the lyrics. She takes a look at Kommissar who is sings the lyrics quietly and swings along to the music..  
 _God, how can a human creature be that sexy?!  
_ The taller girl realizes that the other woman watches her and makes a face in her direction. Beca starts laughing.  
 _I haven't let my walls down like that for such long time. What is it about the girl that makes me so happy?,_ the Das Sound Machine leader thinks.  
Beca cuddles into her sheets and looks at the other woman. „You wanna join me?" she asks grinning.  
 _Damn, she is adorable and really good at hiding her feelings. About half an hour ago she tried to supress a tear...  
_ „Why not." Kommissar says and cuddles under the sheets next to the small brunette.  
They face each other.  
Beca tries to look somewhere else but fails terribly.  
 _This gorgeous face of her... these dark blue eyes... her cute nose and those full lips,_ Beca thinks.  
She moves closer to the older woman and cuddles into her. Their faces are just inches apart. The Bella's heart is pounding in her ribcage and she's afraid that the other woman might feel how nervous she is.  
Kommissar eventually falls asleep since she's still tired from the flight and after watching her for some minute Beca also does.

They wake up in the evening. It's dark in the room.  
After she gets up and goes into the bathroom to wash her face Beca asks: „Do you wanna go to a really cool bar? It's a really nice one and we don't have to walk there that long."  
„Sure, we can." the sleepy German answers.  
They put on some make up and walk to Kommissar's hotel so she can change her clothes. When stepping out of the hotel they walk five minutes until there is a small house. The German never would have guessed that it's a bar but when they step nearer she notices the smell of alcohol. Beca takes the taller woman's hand and leads her inside.  
 _She has such warm skin. It feels like our hands are made to hold one another._  
Both girls take a seat and order their drinks.  
Kommissar inspects the place while Beca watches her carefully.  
„It's a nice place, really comfortable. I'm just wondering why there are just a few people here." the German says.  
„Wait for it. In one or two hours it's going to be full in here."  
Beca finishes her Vodka Orange and orders another one. After some minutes a guy with brown short hair comes over to them and starts talking to the Bella leader:  
„Hey, how are you?"  
Beca looks at him confused. „I'm fine, thanks." she says puzzled.  
„I have never seen you here, what's your name?"  
„I'm Beca." she answers.  
„You are a beautiful girl. May I have your number?" he asks hopefully.  
Kommissar listens to their conversation and can't help but feel the jealousy rising inside of her.  
„Errm... No, sorry but I'm not interested." Beca answers him carefully.  
„Oh come on." the man beggs. „I'm..."  
Kommissar interrupts and snaps at the man: „She said 'no', didn't you understand that?"  
He looks angrily at the blonde and then back to Beca. The man opens his mouth to says something but the blonde stops him from doing so:  
„Go." she says a little louder now. He backs away as he sees the tall woman's icy stare.  
„Why did you do that?" Beca asks her after the man is out of sight.  
„You told him 'no'..." Kommissar states and sips at her drink satisfied with herself.

 **Author's Note:**  
 **Hey guys! Thanks for all the kind reviews. It made me really happy when I read them this morning. Thanks a lot!**  
 **For those of you who wonder what German song Beca listened to:**  
 **watch?v=bd4VlHqPVSU &list=PL74134D42D9B6F881**  
 **If you need help with understanding it, just write me and I can try to translate.**  
 **I will also try to update tomorrow. Until now my plan of updating every day worked but now I have school again and it gets more difficult but I try my best :)**  
 **Hav a good evening, guys!**  
 **\- A**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 _Previously:_ _  
_ _Kommissar interrupts and snaps at the man: „She said 'no', didn't you understand that?"  
He looks angrily at the blonde and then back to Beca. The man opens his mouth to says something but the blonde stops him from doing so:  
„Go." she says a little louder now. He backs away as he sees the tall woman's icy stare.  
„Why did you do that?" Beca asks her after the man is out of sight.  
„You told him 'no'..." Kommissar states and sips at her drink satisfied with herself._

Later that evening both women have drank a lot more and feel dizzy, they laugh and giggle about almost everything. One time it was that bad that Beca had to excuse herself and run to the bathroom since she almost peed her pants because of that.  
Kommissar was just laughing at this hilarious sight.  
They could feel how their walls tumble down the more they drink but neither of them seems to be uncomfortable with that.  
The pub is full of people now, just like the Bella leader said and it gets harder and harder to get through the crowd, especially when you are as drunk as the two a capella singers.  
When it is around 2 am the next morning, there is almost no chance to get out of the building unless you are sober. The two women still try and eventually after Kommissar pushed a few people out of the way they stand outside of the pub.  
The night air is cold and a chilly breeze is blowing around their already reddened cheeks.  
Beca starts shivering so Kommissar hugs her tightly and lays her black cardigan around the smaller girl.  
„Is it better now?" the blonde asks with her thick German accent.  
„Yes, I'm fine. Thanks." she answers and smiles at the other woman.  
They start to walk in the direction of the university.  
Beca comes up with the idea to listen to music so she pulls out her phone and plays „Girls" by Beyonce.  
Both women start to sing the lyrics simultaneously and laugh in between the lines because the brunette can't walk straight anymore. Surprisingly Kommissar can although she drank a lot more than Beca.  
When the smaller woman almost falls, Kommissar catches her. She holds the petite girl in her arms and hugs her again while the Bella leader giggles.  
They look at each other. Their lips are inches apart and they feel each others body pressed against their own.  
Beca feels her excitement rising and presses her lips on the older woman's. Now Kommissar understands what Pieter meant.  
She feels the smaller woman's lips moving against hers. Everything around them becomes indistinct, uninportant. They just have each other in this moment. Heat rises inside of them them like a fire rises up a tree. Their lips are burning with temptation.  
 _I love this little Maus. She is so adorably cute yet really sexy. I never want this kiss to stop_ , the blonde thinks.  
She graps the younger girl's hips and presses them against her own, wanting to be even closer to the brunette.  
Her hands move under Beca's shirt, touch the her abdomen and move slightly upwards until they arrive at the other woman's bra.  
Beca breaks the kiss and moves a little backwards.  
„Come one." she says and gesticulates in the direction of Barden University with her head.  
Kommissar nodds and they jog to the huge building.  
When they arrive in the Bella's dorm room Kommissar picks Beca up and sits her down on the table. She kisses the brunette again, never wanting to stop this heating sensation.

Beca spreads her thighs so they can be closer to each other. The Bella's arms are tightly slung around the blonde's neck while Kommissar has a firm grip on the smaller woman's hips. After a while the German moves her hands up the Bella's stomach again, pulls the girl's shirt over her head and unclasps her bra.  
Kommissar pulls the brunette off the table and presses her against the wall while pinning the other woman's hand above her head.  
They kiss harder now and Beca feels her blood rushing down to her lower abdomen.  
Eventually the blonde presses her thigh against the other woman's core to tease her. The Bella leader gasps at the sudden pressure and throws her head into her neck.  
Kommissar starts kissing, nibbling and biting her neck until there are several dark red marks left.  
„You are mine now." she whispers hoarsely into the petite girl's ear and with that she pulls her own shirt over her head and unclasps her bra.  
Both women are topless now and Beca stares at the taller girl's boobs.  
 _Such a perfect shape and size.  
_ The brunette can't hold herself back anymore so she pushes the blonde to her bed until she sits down at the sheets. Beca places herself on Kommissar's lap and grinds into her.  
She kisses the taller woman's neck while massaging her breasts. The blonde moans quietly at the feel of warm hands on her nipples.  
Beca lowers her head a little until her lips touch the older woman's nipple. She kisses, sucks and bites softly until the blonde moans again.  
 _Such a heavenly sound_ , the Bella member thinks and sucks harder to hear it again.  
Now the younger girl stands up to unzip her pants.  
Kommissar helps her to get rid of all her clothing, as well as her own.  
Eventually both girls are nude. Beca stares at the gorgeous female in front of her.  
 _She is so unbelievably perfect! Her breasts have a perfect shape, round and smooth. Her slightly toned abdomen, curvy yet slender figure and this perfectly shaven vagina of hers._ _  
_Jeez, I've never seen somebody as stunning and gorgeous as you are!" the brunette blurts out. Kommissar smiles and says with her accented voice: „Look in the mirror and you will see what beauty is."  
And with that the smaller woman pushes her loved one onto the bed and straddles her.  
She bites her neck to leave another purple mark there and kisses down to the DSM member's breasts. She licks one of the other woman's nipple while her hand wanders down the blonde's abdomen straight to her core.  
Kommissar moans loudly when Beca's fingers gently slide over her lower lips.  
The brunette kisses down the German's stomach until she reaches the her vagina.  
She looks at her loved one's face, unsure of what to do.  
„Well, I have never... you know..." she says insecurly.  
„Just do it, little Maus. I'm sure you won't do anything wrong." The blonde answers calming.  
And like Kommissar expected, she does everything right:  
The smaller girl starts licking the blonde's sex, first slowly but eventually becoming faster when she hears the German cry out in pleasure.  
It was the first time Beca heard such a vulnerable yet pleasing sound from the other woman. Wanting to hear something as personal as this from the German again, the brunette licks her folds over and over until the moans become loud screams.  
„Harder" the German gasps and presses Beca closer to her throbbing core.  
The American does as her lover says, now sucking and nibbling the swollen nub.  
Eventually Kommissar comes hard, screaming out the petite girl's name with her voice a lot higher than usual. Her upper body rises from the bed and her back arches in sheer pleasure. The German has never experienced such a heavenly beautiful moment with another person.  
She collapses into the bed and breaths heavily.  
After calming down a little bit, the DSM member starts kissing Beca heavily and feels the arousal rise again. _I can never get enough of that girl,_ she thinks and starts massaging the brunette's breasts. The smaller girl gasps at the other woman's endurance and breathes faster. She starts moaning when her loved one nibbles at her collarbones. While massaging the Bella's breast, Kommissar's hand wanders over the petite girl's stomach to her vagina and carresses the sensitive nub softly.  
Beca leans her head against the Germans chest and gasps lustfully.  
She starts massaging the other girl's still wet sex as well.  
They start moaning simultaneously and rub each other's clits even harder now.  
The singers' moans become loud screams of pleasure when they drive one another over the edge, screaming.  
When both girls are able to breath properly again, they lay down, facing each other.  
Kommissar pulls the blanket over Beca and herself and they start cuddling.  
„I love you, Beca. I know it took me a some time to realize and that I tortured you with not answering your unspoken question..."  
The Bella member stays silent and smiles at the other woman.  
 _There is this spark in her beautiful brown eyes again,_ the blonde thinks and continues: „Will you be my girlfriend, Beca?"  
Instead of answering the brunette kisses her softly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 _Previously  
_ _„I love you, Beca. I know it took me a some time to realize and that I tortured you with not answering your unspoken question..."  
The Bella member stays silent and smiles at the other woman.  
There is this spark in her beautiful brown eyes again, the blonde thinks and continues: „Will you be my girlfriend, Beca?"  
Instead of answering the brunette kisses her softly._

The next day Beca wakes up, facing the gorgeous blonde. She shifts and tries to get up but realizes that Kommissar's arm is slung aroung her waist which makes it impossible to get up without waking the other woman.  
So she has no other choice but staying in bed and watch her girlfriend sleep.  
 _She's just unbelievably gorgeous! And her angelic, slightly smiling face. I wonder what she is dreaming about,_ the brunette thinks.  
The DSM member eventually wakes up but lets her eyes rest a little more time until she notices the slight tingling on her skin. Every time somebody watches or stares at her, the blonde realizes instantly just because of this feeling.  
She opens her eyes abruptly and sees the brown eyes she fell in love with.  
„Good morning." the German says with her deep and sleepy voice.  
Beca looks at her and asks: „Did you dream well? You smiled in your sleep, it was so cute."  
„I am not cute." the blonde states and grins seductively at the petite woman. „And why do you watch me sleeping?" she adds.  
The brunette blushes and tries to avoid her burning look.  
Kommissar kisses her girlfriend. Fireworks inside of her explode and her skin tingles again.  
 _I'm sure I will get addicted to this_ , the German thinks.  
„I love you." she whispers after she breaks the kiss for a short moment.  
Beca smiles at her with sparkling eyes and replies: „I love you too."  
Then the brunette pulls her lover closer and kisses her again.  
After kissing for quite a long time Kommissar decides to get up and walk to the bathroom to clean her face from the make up that's left from last night. Beca just stares at her perfectly shaped butt.  
When the German comes back, still naked, the door opens suddenly and a joyful redhead steps inside the room.  
Beca immediately pulls the sheets over her body to hide it from Chloe although her best friend has already seen it when she stepped into her shower years ago.  
Kommissar just stands in the middle of the room, not showing any sign of embarrassment about her nude body.  
„Beca, I wanted to ask you if you would like to come with us to this awsome new disco! It's just some streets away...!" she chirps but stops speaking when she realizes that Beca isn't alone. She looks at Beca first and then at Kommissar.  
„I think we can talk about that later." she slowly says and grins like a cheshire cat. When she leaves the room she winks in the brunette's direction with a face that says: _You have to tell me everything later!  
_ After the redhead left Beca looks confused and abashed at Kommissar who is terribly fails not to laugh about her face.  
„How can you find that funny?" Beca exclaims, gets up from the bed and gets dressed.

In the evening after both girls showered, of course together, they make their way over to Chloe's room.  
„Well, how should we tell her?... I mean.. she just.." the petite woman stutters nervously.  
„Calm down, we just had sex. That's not a big deal."  
„But... she..She saw you naked!" she eventually says.  
„Kleine Maus, are you jealous?" Kommissar says while she pouts like a little child.  
„No, I'm not... Shut up, Viktoria!"  
The blonde's pout drops when she hears Beca saying her name.  
„I told you not to call me that in public."  
„What if I still do?"  
„I will... Wie heißt das Wort?... punish you." the German answers teasingly.  
Now it's Beca's turn to pout at the unfair conversation.  
They arrive at the redhead's door and knock. „Come in." a happy voice says loudly.  
The brunette opens the door just to notice that all the other Bella members are also there.  
 _Fuck, I didn't want to tell all of them right now. I'm not prepared for that. What should I say?  
_ All the a capella girls sit or lay on Chloe's couch or bed looking at the two women who just arrived.  
Kommissar smiles evilly while Beca just tries to hide her face behind her hair which, of course, doesn't work.  
Her best friend wants to calm her and says: „Beca, it's not a shame to have sex..." which of course just worsens the situation for the group's leader. A dark red creeps up her cheeks and she tries to look everywhere but at the other Bella's  
„Sooo, how was it? It must have been pretty awsome 'cause you were screaming very loud." Stacy says.  
Kommissar grins mischievously while Beca hides her face in her hands.  
„Okay, stop talking about that!" she exclaims. „Let's just forget about it..." The other Bella's still look at her.  
„Well anyway.. This is Vikt.. err.. Kommissar. You all know her and... yeah well...she is my girlfriend now." the petite brunette explains.  
„Ha! You owe me ten bugs!" Fat Amy shouts and gesticulates to Flo.  
Beca stares at them.  
„You made a bet?!"  
„Yeah, this month the 20 Dollars I took from you weren't enough so I had to find another way to get money." Fat Amy mumbles.  
Beca rolls her eyes. „Well, can we please go to the disco now? I desperately need alcohol!" the brunette beggs  
So the women make their way to the club.  
Beca and Kommissar are walking behind the others and talk.. After five minutes Kommissar reaches for Beca's hand to touch it slighty. Finally she takes it into her own.  
The brunette is confused because of this action. She never thought Viktoria would be a person who likes holding hands athough they are in a relationship.  
The girls finally reach the club and go inside. The music is very loud so none of them could understand the lyrics but at least the bass was vibrating through their bodies.  
The brunette guides her girlfriend straight to the bar to get some drinks.  
After Beca drank four shots of vodka and two huge glasses of sex on the beach, which Kommissar bought her, she felt drunk enough to dance and enjoy the evening.  
This is the start of the two women's new life.


End file.
